La Filiation
by Scecky
Summary: Two American exchange students come to Hogwarts. HarryDraco WARNING: Contents may disturb you. In a bad way.


All of Hogwarts was in a tizzy on Halloween, as the evening before Dumbledore had announced that a new student would be arriving from America! Upon hearing the proclamation, Draco had shit his dockers, Harry had done a full frontal nudity routine and Terry Boot sliced off four of his fingers. But the day had come at last!

They were arriving from El Niño Ecolia del Majico in Miami, Florida, on an underwater chariot led by two manatees, two bottlenose dolphins, and two hippocampi. And two unicorns. The whole school was outside watching the Black Lake in anticipation to see the two beautiful exchange students arrive. Why were they coming in the middle of the year? Why did they pick halloween? Why did they travel with unicorns and hippocampi? Who cared! As the dolphins and unicorns broke the surface of the merslut-infested lake, the crowd erupted in cheers and ejaculation. One homely Ravenclaw girl erupted in an anxiety attack, falling over onto a pair of friends who pushed her off in disgust. "I'VE GOT THE RUNS!!!" she shrieked madly.

The girl fell into the lake and was eaten by a putrid gryndylow and everyone clapped uproarously in corpulent appreciation. Finally the pink and purple glittering submarine chariot parked on the floating tarmac. A tall, lithe, tan, creamy, modelesque figure squatted out of the vehicle with a talent that was reminiscent of a turtle trying to paint its nails with a glue gun.

Everyone roared in arousal as she sprouted wings and flew across the surface of the lake, just grazing it, just creamily, just there.. as the figure got closer, the crowd was able to discern more and more of her creamy body. She wore half-pink, half-black flip flops and a half-pink, half-green skirt. Her shirt was confusing... it almost fit, yet it seemed like half of it was ill-fitting and lumpy. It said "CORPULENCE" across the front. The british witches and wizards collectively figured it was the name of an american apparel brand. Eyes travelling upward, they each noticed with a chest-jolt that: this shimmering miami angel had two heads! One had medium-length flat hair tied up in a messy bun and a large brown mole on her left cheek.

The other had medium length, alluringly curly hair, in a gently tousled bun. She had a pimple-sized beauty mark on the left side of her agile chin, and eyelashes as long as the day. Her brown eyes glittered in happy luminescence.

"Hi! I'm Evanescence Potter!" said the first head. She giggled and shook her head back and forth with vigor. Her hair fell out of its confines and tumbled down, framing her face with beauty and corpulent elegance. She smiled a sparking, bleach-white smile. Her teeth were as white as a polar bear's irises. Her side of the torso's breast jiggled like that of a black woman's. She was the perfect half of beauty.

The other half of beauty, firm breast bouncing like a newborn babe, smiled like a princess in a hole of money bits and opened her deep pink lips as though preparing to take in a dilly-ho-ho.

"I'm Serendipity Malfoy," she dribbled, voice alluringly musical.

They turned to each other and began to passionately make out in front of the crowd. Evanescence's tongue snaked down her twin's, reaching down into their shared stomach. The tip of her tongue shuddered when it made contact with their acidic stomach acid. She then withdrew and turned back to the crowd, who collectively had developed the ragingest hard-on they had ever experienced together.

"But you can call me Evo."

As the svelte figure made its way through the crowd, the mass shot a twelve-ton load over the twins. Smiling through the sticky mess

they raised their hands and swallowed ten mouthfuls each. The crowd came again. This time, the twins were floored.

They did a seductive snake-charming dance and rubbed their hands all over their twin's breast as they shimmied toward the imposing castle doors. Kicking them down with her cock-purple gladiator slipper, Evo led her sister into the Great Hall where the Halloween Feast was Waiting. "Come on, Sero, let's eat!!" she cried like a bitch in heat.

The population of Hogwarts followed them inside like pets on leashes, or like submissive sex slaves on leashes. Evo reached around and grabbed her twin's bun. Everyone jizzed again. They had to get the house elves to come clean all the stinky, red-flecked white cum up. The students watched as they got on their hands and knees and sucked it all up with their noses. Evo giggled. Dumbledore rose, clanking his metal goblet with his bare erection.

"Attention, plz." Everyone huddled in a perfectly circular mass around Evo and Sero, feverishly petting their cycloptic milk spitters, not paying any attention to the old naked man beating off in a glass. Dumbledore coughed, wrapping his silvery hair around his withering man-meat and shaking it fervently to and fro.

He grunted and moaned, but he couldn't keep an erection long enough to climax. he finally gave up, falling back into his seat. Evo saw this and forced her body to rise, everyone's eyes following her.

"HEY! Everyone watch Dumbledore!!!!!!!"

Sero pulled her fingers out of the shared honey hole and licked them. "Yeah!" she added emphatically. "Thanks chicas," Dumbledore smiled in the desperate appreciation of a colored pencil collector in a pit of feces. "As you all know, we have two new students. Harry and Draco, you will be letting these girls share your beds, though since they are connected through unbreakably orgasmic ways, you all will share a king in your own room"

Evo, Sero, Harry, and Draco all looked at eachother in lust. Draco and Harry used to hate each other, but now that they knew they'd be screwing this sexy chimera-whore together in the same bed all year, they had softened for each other. or would it be hardened? "OUAIS!" Evo shouted ecstatically. Oh yeah, and they spoke French.

"ALORS, NOUS SOMMES EXCITÉES" Sero screeched in a beautiful Mariah Carey/Jim Carrey voice. She gyrated their hips and bucked like a cow kicking down a farmer. Harry and Draco expelled man juice onto each other's faces in dangerous excitement that could cause death if occurring under the influence of ibuprofen or a number of other chemical substances. Humming Queen to himself, Zabini Blaise fornicated with the bench using a hole he had drilled with a combination of toothpicks and paperclips.

The feast ended and Sero, Evo, Harry and Draco made their way to their room, which was actually the Room of Requirement, which was actually filled with sex toys of unimaginable shapes and sizes and varieties. Evo and Sero immediately became wet in their vipping drulvas.

"Really, I'd rather we just talk," Harry said timidly, like a sheep in need of a sheering. Draco kicked him so hard his foot went deep up into Harry's keister. Harry screamed in pleasure as Draco tried unsuccessfully to punch his way out of his colon. Eventually abandoning his trash can lid-like shoe, Draco extracted his excrement covered sock with the grace of two prostitutes before their very angry pimp. Evo licked the remains off, as Sero bit his nearly-clean toes.

Harry bent over, hands and knees on the floor, like the bitch dog he was. His ass was bleeding profusely. Evo moved towards him, patting his bum. He flinched. Evo massaged him and scratched his belly until he relaxed and his anus stopped bleeding. Her creamy white skin glistened in the sunlight and grease-butter coating the group of four, or maybe three.

Sero let Draco's testicles slap her ear, moaning like a rainbow kitten. Draco and Harry were necking like a couple of straight people of any gender or creed. Sero flicked her forked tongue over Draco's taint and began fisting his ass with her rosy boxing glove.

Evo placed her fist on Harry's lower abdomen and began to trace a path down his happy-trail. She forced her way inside his dockers and kangaroo pouch with the conviction of a rabid wolverine in heat and began punch his pulsing, purple erection with the enthusiasm of Billy Blanks on adderall.

Sero's glistening mocha hair glittered as she glided through the forest of Draco's coal black pube nest. She ripped her half of the shared khaki and ocean-scene painted Dockers and her meat napkin lip trembled in anticipation. Chocolate eyes shining, she suddenly grew a bobo-shaped unicorn horn from the center of her forehead.

Evo's hand continued to tenderize Harry's shaft and scrotum while she slowly began to lift their left leg towards their communal cunt fountain. Her big toe dipped into the pool of hot pussy wax as she slowly penetrated herself, careful not to tear any precious tissue with her cragged xacto-knife toenail, which she had not clipped, picked, or bitten for over two years. They both flinched and grimaced as Evo commanded their foot deeper into their sagging sack of a penis-pouch. It was soon stuffed up to the ankle inside their beef curtains.

Draco's deep-veined purple-helmeted spartan of love grew to such a heightened sense of arousal that the custard pump smacked his forehead. A one-eyed purple moose of a bruise lump magically appeared on his nose, which suddenly contorted into that of a dragon. Sero slipped her joyprong of a horn into his right nostril, using her side leg as a push off to thrust in harder.. harder.. OH YEAH.

Harry finally passed out from the pain of Evo's hundred-decibal fisticuffs, tongue lolling out of his rosy-pink luscious lips. Evo, continuing the foot-fisting of the birthcanal of Sero's and her body-of-two, began to lap voraciously at Harrys' flaccid, unconscious cockhead. His glans whimpered and began to tear up. The arguably more beautiful twin coaxed the boy-, and i do mean boy-, wonder to a full erection, intensifying the intensity of the drippy, slobbery drags of her blood-red, forked tongue.

Sero began to slip her passion pink toenails into the asshole she shared with her sister. With Draco's help, she shoved it knee-deep into the collective girlbowels. She had such a cumming spree that she sneezed while sucking Draco's delicate kidney wiper. His hands roamed over their flawless creamy skin and he shuddered like he was flying on the wings of an eagle or gliding along with the wind.

He was thinking of her the whole time, and didn't know what to do.

Harry's pink pussy-popper grew in size and girth until it was roughly the size of a watermelon inside of Evo's mouth. Finally, when one of Evo's fangs pierced into his urethra-cubby, it unloaded two gallons of baby-puss into Evo's swollen, tender, corpulent belly. She swallowed and swallowed like a hummingbird on adderall. She began to orgasm from the feeling of fullness in her stomach. She felt blind with the need to purge, but instead grabbed her sister's side of the body's titty, throwing them over the cliff of orgasm-threshold. They came screaming and shrieking in tongues. They prophesied the birth of a new King, one to rule all of humankind, in Italian, French, Spanish, and Dioula.

Harry and Draco knew they were in love... with each other.

"I'll be with you in your dreams," Draco whispered erotically to the incoherent Harry and lusciously licked across his lips, cheek, eyeball and eyebrow. They all collapsed in a heap, except Evo and Sero.

"This is a pretty good school," Sero concluded contemplatively.

"Yeah," agreed Evo, "And they have great graduate school placement rates."


End file.
